The improved solenoid valve assembly of our invention may be adapted especially for controlling transfer of a fluid, including a pneumatic fluid such as air, in an automatic air suspension system for an automotive vehicle. The solenoid valve assembly allows for delivery of air from an air spring of the suspension system when the vehicle height is lowered. The vehicle height can be raised as an air compressor delivers actuating pressure through the valve assembly to the air spring. This may occur, for example, on vehicle start-up or when the vertical load on the vehicle suspension is increased.
The valve assembly in an installation of this type normally is located in a receptacle in the end cap of the air spring. When it resides at that location, it is subjected to water and other contaminants, such as road salt, etc., that are present in the vicinity of the wheel well for the vehicle. It thus is necessary to provide protection of the valve assembly from the elements to resist contamination and deterioration of the valve assembly.